


Poppies

by geordi_cat



Series: WW1 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordi_cat/pseuds/geordi_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying a friend to rest is never easy, but even in the future the poppies still blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppies

     The soft cadence of the Anglican funerary rites drifted through the graveyard. When even the light of a candle could mean death, the service was conducted in pitch black and recited from memory. Jack blended with the darkness as the mortal remains of Alexis Helmer were laid to their final rest.

      He hadn't understood when the boys insisted they had to return Alexis for burial; so many had died what was special about this man? You didn't argue with the Canadians though, battle-weary as they were, and hearing the emotion in John McCrae's voice as he commended his friend's soul to eternity, Jack was glad he hadn't tried to stop them.

     A day later Jack would watch from a distance as Lieutenant Colonel John McCrae, MD, penned the words that would echo through this time into Jack's own.

     "In Flanders Fields the poppies blow..."


End file.
